The Goddess's Servant
by KingLover
Summary: This is the story of Kiryl, a priest of Zamoksva, loyal defender of Tsarevna Alena, and worshiper of the Goddess. An unknown danger threatens the world in which he and his friends live, but they will be the ones to save it.


In the kingdom of Zavoksva, a woman named Irina lay beneath the covers on her bed, struggling to breathe deeply through the contractions. She had long, straight blue-violet hair that fell down her right shoulder and blue eyes. She and her husband, Pavel, were about to become parents.

Another contraction made Irina cry out, but Pavel was there to hold her hand, by her side as he had been since labor began. Pavel had short, straight sky blue hair and light gray eyes. He wiped away a tear that was falling from his wife's eye.

"Please to relax, Irina. Remember to breathe." he said encouragingly. He looked to the nurse midwife, who was there to help Irina with the delivery. "For how much more longer?"

The midwife checked to see how far Irina had dilated. "Just a bit more and she may begin pushing." she said. "Please to hold on, dear. You are soon to be ready."

Expectant joy shone through Irina's eyes as she looked at Pavel. "We are truly to become parents, love." she said through short breaths.

Pavel smiled at her. "Indeed, yes, my love. We truly are." he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

"You may now to commence pushing, madam." said the midwife. "Remember, when next contraction comes, take deep breath and push your hardest."

When she felt the next contraction, Irina sucked in a breath and bore down hard, clenching her teeth to drown out her screams. Two hours passed with her pushing, whilst receiving encouragement from both Pavel and the midwife.

Then finally, after one last, painful push, there came the sound of a newborn's cries.

"Congratulations to you." the midwife said to the couple. "You are parents of son."

She held up the baby boy for his parents to see. He had a small tuft of blue hair and his tiny cheeks were flushed pink. Irina gasped with happiness at the sight of her and Pavel's newborn son.

"He is much gorgeous, is he not?" Pavel said.

"He is more than gorgeous, my darling." said Irina. "He is perfect."

The midwife dried the newborn off and wrapped him in a blanket, then handed him to his father. Pavel then brought him to Irina, and the new parents watched their son with joy.

The baby opened his eyes-which the couple could now see were gray-and saw his parents for the first time. He looked at them with wonder, them gently reached up to them. Pavel held out one of his fingers, and the baby wrapped his tiny hand around it.

"What name shall we bequeath to him?" Pavel asked his wife after a while.

Irina briefly thought about it, then decided, "Kiryl."

Pavel smiled and nodded in agreement. "Is perfect, dear." he said. "Very much so."

Irina looked up. "Goddess, give to our Kiryl your blessings and good fortune." she prayed.

Little did the proud parents know that their son would play a vital role in the world's safety.

Six-year-old Kiryl held his parents' hands as he followed them through Zamoksva. They arrived at a church, where a group of Zamoksvians knelt before a statue of an elegant-looking young woman. Her eyes were closed, large feathered wings were spread out behind her, and she held a red stone in her hands. Kiryl looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Who is she, Mother?" he asked.

"The Goddess." Irina answered. "She watches over us and grants us her protection."

"She created world in which we live." Pavel added. "She shaped world's races into being. For that, we must to always be grateful to her."

He and Irina closed their eyes and clasped their hands as they started to pray to the Goddess. Kiryl looked around and noticed that the others who had gathered were doing the same. So he, too, began his heartfelt prayer.

_Goddess, I thank you for all that you have given us. Your protection, the shaping of world and its races. Please to continue to watch over us, and in return we shall to honor you for always.  
_

Ten-year-old Kiryl wandered through the town of Taborov in a carefree manner. Springtime had come, and the town's greenery was in glorious bloom. The long shadows beginning to spread across town signified that evening was approaching, and Kiryl knew he had to be getting home before then. But he allowed himself a moment to pause and admire the beautiful view. That of a sublime town awakening after a long, dreary winter.

_Magnificent, _he thought to himself, smiling.

Sounds in the distance snapped him from his trance. He turned to the source and listened. It came again, the sound of blows landing, accompanied by grunts, occasionally followed by a cheerful whoop. Kiryl realized it was coming from the surrounding forest, and curiosity led him toward it.

As he walked quickly through the trees, the sounds became louder as he drew closer to their source. He finally emerged into a clearing with a small pond, and the reason for the sounds become obvious. A young girl, maybe eight years old, was energetically pounding away at one of the trees. Her curly reddish hair bounced as she did, and she exhibited an air of excitement and invigoration.

"Ha! Should I continue to train in such manor, no foe shall to be able to resist my fists!" the girl quipped.

"Pardon me." Kiryl said loud enough for her to hear. The girl paused her relentless training and stood proudly before her visitor.

"Greetings, friend!" she said. "You are in presence of Tsarevna Alena, aspiring mistress of martial arts!"

Kiryl became shocked. "Y-You are Tsarevna Alena?" he asked, incredulous.

"Indeed, my friend!" The princess looked puzzled. "But may I ask for what reason to choose to impinge upon my training?"

"Oh. I apologize for doing so." Kiryl said. "Is merely that training in area such as this seems inadequate, as well as perilous."

"Hm? Perilous in what way, might I ask?"

"Well, you see, normally monsters in this area very benevolent. But I fear disturbing their habitat in this way could cause them to-"

Kiryl's explanation was cut off and his eyes widened at what was happening behind Alena. The tree she had been punching at was starting to fall, no longer able to support itself as Alena had worn down its trunk. Kiryl and pulled her out of its range, and they both fell to the ground as it landed loudly, shaken but unharmed.

"Yoy." Alena said distantly as she observed what just happened. "Such an incident was quite close on our part, no?"

"Indeed, yes." Kiryl said in a similar tone. "Very much too close for comfort."

Alena smiled at him. "Well, this occurrence aside, I am very much thankful to you for saving me. You were very much swift to observe falling tree. I would be crushed if not for you."

"You are much welcome, Tsarevna." Kiryl said. He helped her to her feet. "But as I was saying, causing harm to monsters' habitat like so would perhaps lead them to attack."

Not two seconds after Kiryl said the last word, the sound of stampeding feet starting coming toward them. A horde a Mouseflaps and Pocus Poppets came charging through the trees, their angry eyes set on the two children. Kiryl grabbed Alena's hand.

"Come, Tsarevna! With me!" he said. Together, they ran through the forest, trying to escape from the angered monsters. Several Mouseflaps swooped in on them, their large front teeth bared. The children ducked and shielded themselves from the monsters' bites.

Suddenly, Kiryl stumbled and slid down a steep slope, and since he was holding Alena's hand, he pulled her down with him. When they reached the bottom, Kiryl fell to the ground in a heap, while Alena kept her balance and stayed on her feet. Neither of them were injured upon landing.

Unfortunately, the monsters that gave chase weren't done with them. They came speeding down the slope after the children, but Kiryl shielded Alena from them.

"Begone!" he shouted, then shut his eyes tight, anticipating their attack.

Only, when it did come, neither of them felt a thing. It was like their attacks bounced right off of them, leaving no damage whatsoever. A few moments passed with nothing else forthcoming, then the children slowly opened their eyes and took in the scene. The monsters that were moments ago enraged now looked wary and disenchanted. They glumly withdrew and made their way back up the slope.

The children stood in amazement and confusion for a moment until a woman's voice cried out, "Kiryl!"

Irina and Pavel came running up, and they protectively embraced their son. "You are unharmed, Kiryl, yes?" Pavel asked.

"Yes, Father, I am." Kiryl replied. "But how did the monsters not cause any harm to us?"

"I did cast Kabuff on you." Irina said. "You remember me telling you of magic powers that come with my vocation."

"Ah, yes. I do remember. Thank you, Mother."

"We came to see for why you had not returned home prior to sunset." Pavel explained. "When we observed you being pursued by monsters, your mother did act quickly to save you."

"Alena." came another voice, this one male. Everyone turned in his direction, and Kiryl and his parents couldn't believe who it was.

Stepan, the Tsar of Zamoksva, walked regally towards them, although his steps carried a hint of the concern he was repressing. He held Alena the same way Irina and Pavel did Kiryl.

"My dearest Alena." he said with a touch of relief. "You are unscathed?"

"I am, Father. For that Kiryl and his mother are to thank."

Stepan regarded them. "For your part in protecting my daughter, I am very much grateful to you."

Irina and Kiryl bowed. "You are welcome, Your Majesty." said Irina.

"And Kiryl, I must to tell you, I am with much impressiveness for how swiftly you acted to protect Alena. If you had not found her, goodness knows what would have become of her."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Your courage and swift thinking is the reason I wish to request something of you. Do you wish to become my daughter's official defender?"

Kiryl was taken aback by the Tsar's offer. "P-Pardon me?"

"To protect my daughter from all forms of harm will become your duty. Remain always be her side, defend her to your last breath. You will agree to do so, yes?"

"I believe you should, Kiryl." Pavel said. "This is wonderful opportunity. Not all are given a chance such as this."

Kiryl thought about it. "Yes, of course I would like to. But...will this mean I cannot become priest as I wished?"

Stepan laughed good-naturedly. "Certainly not. As well as your defender status, you will train to become castle's resident priest. Is truly admirable that you wish to become servant of Goddess. Well, now, you can do so whilst protecting my daughter."

Kiryl nodded with newfound confidence. "Then I accept your offer, Your Majesty."

Stepan smiled. "Wondrous. Once you reach more subsequent age, I shall to send one of my guards to escort you to castle, so you may begin training. Until then, we shall to be seeing you."

Alena took both of Kiryl's hands and enthusiastically shook them. "I very much look forward to having you accompany on training jaunts! I have great feeling of certainty that we become good friends!"

"Ah...y-yes, I as well." Kiryl said, rattled by Alena's overjoyed gesture.

"Come, Alena." Stepan had turned to go, and his daughter hurried to catch up to him, skipping every other step.

When they were gone, Pavel addressed Kiryl. "You will be excellent defender of Tsarevna." he said. "Of that we are very much certain."

"Indeed." Irina agreed. "Already you have proven yourself very much capable of protecting her. And one day, you will learn to cast spells as I do."

Kiryl smiled and hugged his parents. "Thank you, Mother and Father, for your undying faith in me." he said.

The proud parents returned their son's embrace.

Irina knocked on Kiryl's bedroom door. "Kiryl, castle guard is come to escort you."

Her thirteen-year-old son walked out, the bag containing his keepsakes in one hand. He looked at bit nervous, but he steadily followed his mother to the front door, where Pavel was waiting to see him off. He laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"There is no need for to be nervous, my son." he reassured Kiryl.

"Your father speaks correctly." Irina agreed. "You will to become wondrous protector of Tsarevna, as well as priest."

Kiryl took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Thank you. Well, I shall to depart."

The family shared one last hug. "When you are with time to do so, do return to us for leisurely visit." Irina said.

"Yes, of course. Farewell, then."

As Kiryl was escorted to the castle, he prayed to the Goddess to bring him good fortune for his new future, and he allowed himself to feel hopeful.

He didn't know it yet, but he had an exciting life ahead of him.


End file.
